Archivo:Donkey Kong Jungle Beat Playthrough Part 1
Descripción I don't think this game gets enough credibility, so I wanted to do a Playthrough of it. This Playthrough will show all of the Bronze, Silver, and Gold Crests. HOWEVER, the Platinum Crests will not be shown. I will only collect the Platinum ones I manage to run into. In this part, we complete the Banana Kingdom, Orange Kingdom, Watermelon Kingdom, and Apple Kingdom. These are the stages shown in this part: Opening Ceremony: This short stage lets you get used to the controls of the game. Nothing too amazing. Banana Kingdom - Dawn Savanna: Here's the first real stage of the game. It is very short and has a few enemies to deal with. Banana Kingdom - Jungle Deeps: This stage contains mushrooms that you can use as platforms to progress. Flurl the Squirrel makes his first appearance here. He can be used to descend down large areas. Banana Kingdom - VS. Dread Kong: Dread Kong is the first Kong boss, and he's quite easy. You have to avoid his attacks by clapping, then pummel him when he misses. Doing this a few times will defeat him. Orange Kingdom - Silver Snow Peak: This stage introduces Hoofer the Wildebeast, who you will ride throughout this stage. It's pretty intimidating, but the obstacles are easy to overcome. Iguanagon makes his first appearance here, but we'll deal with him later. Orange Kingdom - Sky Garden: This stage is also quite shot. Flurl appears here and will be used later in the stage. A Kobukokko is fought here. Orange Kingdom - VS. Scruff Roc: To defeat Scruff Roc, you need to clap when near him to stun him, then grab his egg and smash it as much as you can. When Scruff Roc gets angry, he'll start tossing feathers at you. After cracking the egg, it'll blow up, killing Scruff Roc. Watermelon Kingdom - Monkey Fest: Helper Monkeys are all over this stage and will help Donkey Kong progress through it. Design-wise, it's one of my favorite stages in the game. Watermelon Kingdom - Desert Oasis: This stage, again short, has many platforms that you can make by clapping. A Cocopī will also fight you here. You need to knock coconuts into the tree to destroy it and defeat it. Watermelon Kingdom - VS. Rogue-Hog: Rogue-Hog will try attacking Donkey Kong by throwing electrified coconuts at him. You need to clap to remove the electricity, then knock the coconut into Rogue-Hogue. Then, Donkey Kong needs to get up to Rogue-Hog and pummel him. Doing this enough times will defeat him. Apple Kingdom - Massive Canyon: This stage has mushrooms that you can use as platforms, along with areas to use your Wall Jump. A Goal Mondo is also located here. you need to wait for him to stop moving, then clap and grab him. You then need to keep punching him until a flash appears, where you'll knock him into the screen and defeat him. Apple Kingdom - Ice Warren: This stage does not have Hoofer until the end of it. You'll be sliding a lot in this stage. You can collect a lot of Bananas here. Apple Kingdom - VS. Turret Tusk: To defeat Turret Tusk, you need to clog its trunk with a pineapple, which will then explode, revealing its heart. Then, you need to throw a bunch of pineapples into its heart to damage it more. You need to keep doing this until Turret Tusk is defeated. Categoría:Vídeos